1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns tile game of golf, in general, and more particularly a synthetic turf having a simulated grass surface; a method of treating it; border strips for artificial minigolf, and an understructure for an artificial large size golf course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Synthetic turfs are well known in the prior art, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,356,220; 4,389,435 and 4,497,853. They generally include a fabric base tufted with conventional artificial grass blades held to the fabric base by an adhesive material such as polyurethane which also provides a certain cushioning effect.
Also known in the prior art, more particularly in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,988, is a practice putting surface making use of vertical border strips intended to prevent the golf ball from rolling off the putting surface.
Further patents found in a prior art search are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,573,147; 3,577,681; 3,597,297; 3,740,303; 3,801,421; 3,995,079; 4,061,804; 4,902,540; and 4,902,541.
One drawback with the above-mentioned patents is that these artificial turfs do not provide a very good imitation of natural turf.
Also, none of the above-mentioned patents provides an adequate strip border for minigolf.
According to one aspect of the present invention, it is an object to propose an artificial turf providing a better imitation of a natural turf than the one known in the art.
According to another aspect of the present invention, it is an object to provide a strip border for minigolf that present interesting characteristics for golf players.
According to another aspect of the present invention, it is an object to provide an understructure for a large size golf surface, allowing modifications of the shape of the golf surface.